The Wedding
by Steph5
Summary: Takes place during Sookie's wedding. L/L
1. Default Chapter

The Wedding

By Steph (awriter78@hotmail.com)

A/N--This takes place during Sookie and Jackson's wedding. I thought that it was weird that Luke seemed to be the only person who either wasn't invited or wasn't attending the wedding. And you all know my obsession with Sookie and Luke being friends (see my last story "Baskets" as proof--and thanks for all the reviews for that story)… Oh and even though this takes place during the wedding I basically skipped the whole R/D/J plotline. This is an L/L for I am a Java Junkie at heart. It's also kind of long, a lot of dialogue and I'll probably go back and edit parts of it.

A/N #2--For those people who wrote asking how I can pop out stories so fast--unfortunately I am between jobs at the moment. So this is how I keep busy between job searches.

Rating--PG

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"Is that anyway to treat a customer?" Sookie asked smiling.

"You're a customer?" he asked.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" she asked him.

"Well it's your wedding day and you're in your wedding dress."

"Okay, you got me. We ran out of cream for coffee for the reception. Can I borrow some?"

"Sure," he said. "Let me get some in back."

"Luke," she said seriously. "I was kidding."

"So you don't need cream?"

"No."

"So why did you leave your own wedding?" He looked at her for a second in surprise. "You are still getting married, right? You didn't leave Jackson at the altar?"

She laughed. "No, silly, the wedding ceremony was over awhile ago. And we did get married. See," she said showing him the ring.

"Congratulations."

"Do you know why I'm really here?" she asked.

"Well so far I know you're not a customer, you don't need cream and you didn't leave Jackson at the altar. I'm fresh out of ideas."

"Can we sit and talk for a second?"

"Shouldn't you be out there?"

"I'll be back out there in a second," she said. "I'm sitting down."

"You might get your dress dirty."

"Do you have anything I can sit on?"

"I don't know," he said. "Like what?"

"Can I sit on your shirt?"

"My shirt?"

"Your flannel shirt. I can see that you have a shirt on underneath. And it is clean, isn't it?"

"It's clean," he said. 

He took off the shirt, folded it and placed it on a stool. She grinned. "Thank you." Then she giggled. "Look at all those muscles."

He ignored her last comment. "So what's going on?"

"Why are you in the diner when everyone else is outside at my wedding?"

"I have to work."

"Bullshit," she said quietly. "There's no one in here. I want you to be honest and tell me why you didn't come to my wedding. We've known each other for twenty years."

He wasn't expecting this. He looked everywhere but at her, before he muttered. "I didn't think I would be too welcome there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since everything…" he stopped. "The whole town hates me."

"That's not true," Sookie protested immediately. "You're exaggerating."

"Maybe I am. But I have been getting the cold shoulder from a lot of people."

"Since when did you care what anybody in this town thought?"

"I just thought it would be better for everyone if I stayed here."

"Better for you," she said. "Look, I'm the bride and I want you out there. The groom likes you and probably would like you out there too. And my maid of honor…"she stopped.

"What?" he asked sarcastically. "Your maid of honor what?"

"My maid of honor, who by the way looks more like she's at a funeral than at the wedding of her best friend, would be so thrilled if you talked to her in a friendly way that she wouldn't know what to do."

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, trying to act like he didn't care.

Sookie didn't buy his indifference. "Promise not to say a word?"

Who was he going to tell? "Yeah, promise."

"Okay so Chris, Rory's dad is in town. And he makes all these promises to both Lorelai and Rory about how they'll all be a family again. And then he goes off and leaves my wedding after telling Lorelai that he got his ex-girlfriend pregnant and is going back to her."

Luke didn't say a word. He was trying to picture Chris. If he remembered correctly, Chris was pretty skinny. Luke could easily snap him like a twig.

Sookie smiled. "She needs a friend right now."

"Don't we all," he said. 

"Yes," Sookie said. "And I'm being your friend right now and saying that you need to go out there and talk to her. You two were best friends and I know she hurt you. But you have to be the big man and talk to her."

He frowned. "Are you going to stay here until I say yes?"

"Yes."

"And the wedding…"

"It's the reception. People are drinking. I doubt anyone's even noticed that I've left."

He shook his head. "I'm not dressed for a wedding."

"I'll give you fifteen minutes and if you're not out there I'll send a search party for you."

"I don't think so."

"You can't say no to a bride on her wedding day. It's a rule. Fifteen minutes."

"I need forty-five to shower and shave."

Sookie leaned in and sniffed. "You smell like hamburgers. I'll give you half an hour to shower. Forget the shave."

"I hope Jackson knows what he's in for with you."

She smiled. "I'm only bossy when I need to be. Half an hour you'll come down and talk pleasantly to Lorelai."

"Or what?"

"I'll think of something," she said.

"Fine. I'll be pleasant to her."

"Then you two will be friends again."

"I don't know if it'll be that easy," he admitted.

"You two will be fine. I have to get back."

"Okay."

She stood up and handed him his flannel shirt back. "Thank you."

"Sookie?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"You look beautiful. Congratulations."

"If you're trying to butter me up so I'll change my mind Luke, it won't work. Half an hour," she said leaving.

Half an hour later, Luke walked to the reception, clean yet unshaven. Sookie was sitting with some relatives he didn't know. 

"I'm here," he told her.

"Good," she said. She pointed out Lorelai to him. She was dancing with Rory and Lane.

"She doesn't look too unhappy."

"She's putting on her happy face," Sookie said knowingly. "Come on, Luke let's dance."

"I don't dance. Where's Jackson?"

"He's dancing with his sister. Dance with me and I won't ask you anything else today."

"Promise?"

She stood up. "Come on."

He followed her, uncomfortable. He really didn't know how to dance.

"Relax," Sookie said as they began dancing. "Hey look, now Jackson and Lorelai are dancing."

He groaned. "I hate you."

"I didn't plan this," she said smiling. "Looks like fate."

"Lorelai," Sookie called. "You're dancing with my husband."

"That I am, Sadie, that I am," Lorelai said.

"Sadie?" Luke asked. "No, I changed my mind. I don't want to know."

"I want my husband back," Sookie said.

Jackson laughed. "I love you too, honey."

"But we just started dancing," Lorelai said. "I won't give him up for free. What will you give me in return?"

Sookie pretended to think. "I'll give you a grumpy diner-owner who is cap-less and flannel-less for the first time in his life."

"I really hate you," Luke muttered.

"And he just showered too. He smells good."

"Never set foot in my diner again," he said in a low voice.

Sookie smiled at him. "You're all talk. Hey, what do you say, Lorelai?"

"Okay," Lorelai said. "Time to trade."  


Jackson and Sookie left their respective partners and began to dance.

"I hate everybody in this town," Luke muttered.

Lorelai laughed, happy that he was at least communicating with her. "Well, that's a good attitude to have. You're going to dance with me, right?"

"I don't dance."

"I just saw you dancing with Sookie. And I traded a perfectly good fruit-and-vegetable guy for you. I might as well get my money's worth."

"What money?" he asked. "I didn't see any money exchanged."

"Just an expression, Captain Literal. So how about it?"

He frowned. She pouted. He growled. She batted her eyelashes. He sighed. She grinned and placed her arms around his neck. 

"So why do you hate everyone is this town?" Lorelai asked as they began dancing. "The usual reasons or did something just come up? Just tell me who made you mad and I'll get them. I've got your back, champ."

"Do you?" he asked. 

Lorelai looked at him and she realized something suddenly. Something that was missing from her letter of apology, from all her rushed, emotional apologies. 

"Yes," she said. "I've got your back. You're my friend and I'm on your team. Well, not really a team, Captain Literal. I'm not the kind of athletic, active type of gal you would want to have on a team. Think of me as a cheerleader. But not a ditzy one or a slutty one. I made some bad mistakes with you and accused you of things that you weren't guilty of. I was wrong to do that and I want to make it up to you. I miss you, Burger Boy. Be my buddy again and I won't make the same mistake twice."

It was just what he wanted to hear. Well, it was once you took out all the stuff in the middle about ditzy, slutty cheerleaders. 

"That was right wasn't it?" Lorelai asked softly. "You wanted me to tell you that I would be on your side, your team. You and me against the world. That's what was missing."

"It is nice to hear," he said just as softly.

"Why weren't you here for the ceremony?"

"I didn't think I was welcome."

"That's so sad," she said stepping back to look at him. 

"It's okay. Sookie dragged me out here."

"Yeah. She had asked me to get you, but I said no."

"Why?"

"I…I had a bad morning and I wasn't brave enough to face you."

That made him feel horrible. "I haven't been very nice to you, have I?"

"I deserved it," she admitted. "I wasn't a good friend."

They were quiet for a second. Lorelai met his eyes and saw something unexpected. The way he was looking at her…she suddenly stepped back.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "I have to talk to Sookie for a moment. Stay here. Don't leave."

"I'm not standing in the middle of a dance floor by myself," he said, confused as to what just happened.

"Well if I can pull Sookie away for a second, you can talk to Jackson. Okay?"

He sighed. "Fine."

"Honey, what's wrong?" Sookie asked looking at Lorelai.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Lorelai asked. "I'm sorry," she said to Jackson. 

"I'll just be a second," Sookie said. Jackson nodded and went back to dancing with a relative. "Is everything okay with Luke?" Sookie asked, leading Lorelai away.

"Shoot, Luke," Lorelai said muttering. She didn't want him to leave the dance floor. She needed to get him a dance partner. She wandered through the tables looking for a familiar face. She found her mother.

"Mom, thank goodness."

"What's wrong, Lorelai?" Emily asked surprised at the sight of the bride leading her daughter away from the ceremony.

"Mom, will you do me a huge favor? Please?" Lorelai asked.

"What is it?"

"I promise if you say yes, I will attend any two social engagements you pick. I will be in proper attire and without sarcastic comments."

"Well, that'll be a first. What do you need?"

Lorelai looked and saw Luke walking away from the dance floor. "Will you please dance with Luke?"

"What?" Emily asked. "Dance with the Iceman?" 

"I'll explain later. I just need him on the dance floor while I talk to Sookie for a second. Please?"

"And I get to choose the events?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Emily said. 

Emily found Luke standing awkwardly near the dance floor. "Hello, Luke."

He turned around. "Hello, Mrs. Gilmore. I didn't realize that you would be attending today."

"Yes, it was a very last-minute invite."

"Oh," he said uncomfortable.

"My daughter wants me to dance with you."

"What?" he asked. He couldn't have heard that right.

"She told me to dance with you until she came back from talking to Sookie."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not a good dancer," he said, trying to stall for time. "Actually I'm helpless."

"Well, there's only one way to get better," she said. "Shall we?"

"Why did you ask your mother to dance with Luke?" Sookie asked. 

"I wanted him to stay where he was. It made sense in my head for a little while."

"Lots of things do," Sookie said good-naturedly. "So what's wrong? Are you and Luke friends again?"

"Sort of," Lorelai said. "We're getting there, but we're dancing and talking a little bit…"

"Sounds good so far," Sookie said.

"That's what I think and then I look in his eyes and I see it."

"See what?"

"What you told me would be there. Just the way he was looking at me I could tell…"

"That although he's thrilled to be friends with you again, he would be even more thrilled if you were something more?"

"How did you know that?"

"Sweetie, he's been looking at you like that for years."

"Why did I just notice this now?"

"Maybe you weren't ready to notice it until now. I mean think about what happened today with you and Chris and now that you and Luke are friends again…"

"But what if we try and I screw it up and lose him as a friend again?" Lorelai asked

"I think you two should talk about it. And we should get back to the wedding."

"Oh Sookie," Lorelai said feeling terrible. "I keep pulling you away."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Now keep me posted. Let's go."

He really was a horrible dancer, Emily thought, not unkindly. He wasn't talking much and she could almost hear him counting out steps in his head.

She was actually glad that he wasn't talking. She had no idea what to talk to him about. The price of hamburger meat these days? Why he hadn't shaved for the wedding? Where he had been for the whole first half of the event? Whether he was dating her daughter?

"Watch it," she said as he stepped on her foot.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Gilmore," he said. "I told you I couldn't dance." 

"Okay just watch what I'm doing. And try to follow along," she ordered.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Lorelai. They broke apart from each other.

"I apologize again," he said.

"Just remember what I did," Emily said smiling at him and her daughter. "You'll be much better at the next wedding you attend."

Luke and Lorelai walked away from the crowd. 

"What did you need to talk to Sookie about?" he asked her. "Is everything okay?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay," he said. "What about?"

They went into the empty diner and sat at a booth. "Lots of things," she said. "First, before I say anything first that humiliates me further, are we friends again?"

He didn't like where this was going, but nodded his head. 

"Good. I had a horrible morning," she said. "Someone who I really shouldn't rely on made me a promise that I believed. And I got my hopes up only to be let down again. And I am both mad at him and mad at myself for believing him."

"Oh," he said softly.

"But that's done with. Then there's this issue with you."

"What issue?" he asked.

"I know now," she said. "I know why you always help me, why you've done so many nice things for me and Rory."

"It's because we're friends," he said.

"I know, but it's more than that. Sookie has said things and my mother has said things about you…about your feelings for me and I never saw what they saw until today."

"Oh," he said embarrassed. 

"It's true, isn't it?" she whispered.

He had been found out. The secret was out. She would know if he lied. "It's true," he said. "I'm sorry." He didn't know what he was apologizing for.

"No, don't apologize," she said.

"What do you think?" he asked her after a few seconds passed.

"I can't believe that I just figured it out."

"It's okay," he said.

After a few more seconds, she asked almost shyly. "Do you think that we could take things really slow?"

"What?" he asked her. He must have misunderstood her.

"Today was really bad…I mean with Chris. And I feel if I just jumped into this with you, I would do something without thinking and I would screw everything up."

"Oh."

"And I don't want to. If we tried…I would want it to work."

"Me too."

"Will you wait for me?" she asked.

"How long?" he asked. He had waited so long. A little more time wouldn't matter.

"Not very long. I promise. A week or so," she said. "You want to shake on it?"

"Wow, that really is going slow," he said.

"How about a hug then?" she asked.

He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. 

"Much better than a handshake," she said.

"I agree," he said.

"We should head back," she pointed out.

They shared another kiss and walked back to the reception.

The end

A/N--I'm not too thrilled with the ending. Should this end like this or should there be a sequel? I couldn't decide. Please R/R and let me know. Thanks.


	2. Ch. 2

The Wedding Part 2

By Steph (awriter78@hotmail.com)

A/N #1--Thanks to all the reviews for Part One. I wasn't too thrilled with it and I hope this part is an improvement. Part 3(if you want it) will probably be up in a few days. Please R/R.

A/N #2--Okay, I have a question. I'm sort of new to this site and I know what Java Junkies and Jory and Trories are, but will someone please tell me what a Narco (??) is. Thanks. I'm really curious.

It had to be a dream. No one sane would be ringing the doorbell at five in the morning on a Sunday. That was it, a dream. The doorbell rang again.

Lorelai groaned and walked sleepily downstairs. She yawned and open the door. 

"Hey, just thought…" Sookie stopped. "Just thought I would stop by before we left for the honeymoon. Did I wake you up?"

"Of course you did," Lorelai said. "It's five in the morning."

Sookie laughed. "Ten by my watch."

Lorelai let her in. "Ten, huh?"

"I asked you yesterday at the wedding if I could come over and give you some last minute instructions for the inn. You know for my temporary replacement."

"And I said yes?"

"Yes."

"Was I intoxicated?"

"I don't think so. Why are you so tired? The wedding ended early."

"Rory and I went to the video store and rented all the wedding-themed videos we could find. We watched 

a few, but stopped and had a meaningful conversation."

"About what?"

"Chris."

"How's she taking everything?"

"I think she's a little upset, but doesn't want to show it and upset me more."

"Did you tell her about Luke?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Poor girl had enough to think about last night. I was planning on telling her when she wakes up."

"So are you and Luke together now?"

"I don't know. We're taking things really slow. Elderly turtle slow."

"Elderly turtle?"

"I just woke up. It usually takes me a few minutes before I become witty."

"Gotcha. I should probably get going. Jackson's waiting in the car. Here are the instructions."

"Thanks."

"Say bye to Rory for me."

"Will do. Have fun."

"We will."

Once Sookie left, Lorelai walked back upstairs intending to go back to bed. She heard Rory call her and 

walked into her room.

"Who was at the door?"

"Sookie."

"It's like five in the morning." 

Lorelai laughed. "You got any room in there?"

Rory rolled over and Lorelai got into bed with her. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"I don't know," Rory mumbled.

"I can sing you a lullaby," Lorelai said stroking her daughter's hair. In what she hoped was a soothing voice, she sang, "It's getting hot in here…so take off all your clothes. I am…getting so hot…I'm gonna take my clothes off."

A second passed before Rory turned to face her smiling. "Where did you learn that?"

"Um…Dean?"

Rory laughed. "Try again."

"Mrs. Kim?"

"Go back to sleep," Rory said.

Lorelai closed her eyes when the phone rang, "When did we get so popular?" Rory didn't answer; she had fallen back asleep.

"You weren't still sleeping, were you? It's ten-fifteen," Emily said into the phone.

"No, Mom, I've been up for hours. I've already cleaned the bathroom, run a mile and cooked a full week's worth of dinners that we can freeze and then eat at our convenience." Then she yawned.

"That's what I thought," Emily said. "Now I wanted to talk about our agreement."

"Agreement?" Lorelai asked. 

"You will attend two functions of my choosing, dressed in proper attire and without your usual comments."

"Right," Lorelai said. "I almost forgot."

"I hadn't," Emily remarked dryly. "Now for the first function, you have your choice between two events. Are you ready to hear?"

"I'm all ears." She yawned again.

"That's very rude. Anyway, the first event is for Saturday. Do you remember your father's former business associate John Birmingham?"

"No."

"Well, John and his third wife Amber, are having a party for their fifth wedding anniversary. It should be a wonderful event. Fancy dress, of course."

"Of course." Lorelai said. "I will consider it. What's the other event?"

"Well," Emily said. "Just come to Friday night dinner here."

Lorelai knew there was more to it. "But we do that anyway."

"Come to Friday night dinner and bring your boyfriend with you." 

"Mom, I don't have a boyfriend. You must be thinking of Rory. She has a boyfriend. He's very tall and has floppy hair. He's floppy-headed. Or is it floppy-haired?"

"No, Lorelai, I can differentiate between my daughter and my granddaughter. Bring the Iceman to dinner."

"Mom, the Iceman isn't my boyfriend. We might start seeing each other in the near future, but we aren't official. Wait, how did you know that?"

"I just did. Those are your two choices. Let me know what you decide so I can tell the Birminghams."

"Sure."

"So where's Rory?" Emily asked.

"Painting the house."

"Have her call me whenever she wakes up," Emily said before hanging up.

"So there's something I kind of have to tell you," Lorelai said to Rory as they walked to Luke's for breakfast.

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"Let's just say if Luke happens to give me some extra pancakes today, you shouldn't be too surprised."

"You two finally made up?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Rory?"

"What?"

"Let's just say if Luke happens to kiss me today, you shouldn't be too surprised."

Rory stopped walking. She turned to her mother. "What?"

"Ummm…yesterday Luke and I took the expression 'kiss and make up' literally. And we might start seeing each other. Are you okay with that?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine with that. What happened?"

"I'll tell you everything when we're done with breakfast." They had reached the diner.

"Or you can tell everyone in the diner."

"That's a good idea. Luke'll love that. Come on," Lorelai said. "Extra pancakes await me."

"I didn't get any extra pancakes," Lorelai said.

"Nope, that's a regular stack," Rory said. "I guess the magic's gone already."

"Stay right here," Lorelai said. She walked over to the counter. "Hey there."

"Hey," Luke said smiling. "How're your pancakes?"

"Good. I thought you would give me some extra."

"Did you ask for extra pancakes?" he asked patiently.

"Well, no. I thought it might be implied."

"Nope."

"I thought it might be a benefit to dating the diner guy."

"Did you ever think that there might be some non-food related benefits to dating the diner guy?" he asked.

She laughed. "Dirty."

He looked down. "I didn't mean that."

"Look, do you have a second?" she asked.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

" I have to ask you a favor."

He walked out from behind the counter to face her. "What's that?" 

"What are you doing on Friday?"

He watched her for a second. "Are you asking me out?"

She grinned. "Yes and no."

"Explain."

"Well you know how Rory and I go to dinner every week at my parent's house."

"Yes."

"My mom somehow got word of the fact that we will probably start dating each other very soon and wants you to come."

"Oh," he said.

"And if you come out, I'll let you pick the next two dates. Where we go, what we do. I won't argue."

"Wow," he said. "That's a pretty tempting offer. So the juice bar and batting cages it is."

She made a face. "I was joking when I said that. Is that what's really involved in a Luke Danes night of romance?"

"What if it is?" he asked.

"Then I would do it…" She looked at him. He wouldn't meet her eyes. "Oh, that's not funny."

He smiled. "I thought it was."

"You had me going for a second. So you'll come on Friday?"

"I guess so."

"Good," she said. "Will you get all embarrassed if I kiss you?"

"What? Here?" he asked, before she kissed him hard. When they broke apart, she tapped him on his nose and skipped back to the table.

"Did I miss anything?" Lorelai asked Rory innocently.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Well, see how everybody in the diner is looking at our table…"

"Yeah. I guess that would be because of Luke and me, huh?"

"I have a pretty good hunch."

At that point, Luke walked over them. His face was slightly red and he didn't meet either of their eyes. 

"Here," he said placing two plates with extra pancakes on the table.

"That's what I'm talking about," Lorelai said. "Some mothers tell their daughters to go after doctors or lawyers. Rory, if you want to be happy, go after a man who can cook."

"I'll keep it in mind," Rory said, nodding. "Thanks Luke."

"Yeah, thanks," Lorelai said. 

"Lorelai," he said.

"What?"

"Thursday night. Dinner, okay?"

"Okay," she said. He nodded and left.

"Are people still looking at me?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked up from her extra pancakes. "Yes."

"Are you really okay with everything?" Lorelai asked. "About me and Luke?"

"Do you think the extra pancakes will become a regular thing?"

"I'll work on it."

"I'm happy for you. Are you happy?" she asked.

Lorelai paused. "I think I am. Or I will be until Friday."

To be continued…


	3. Ch. 3

The Wedding Part 3

By Steph (awriter78@hotmail.com)

A/N-- Thank you for the reviews. Thanks also to Jen and Bajo2005 for patiently explaining what a Narco is. I do appreciate it.

Thursday Night

"Rory," Lorelai called.

"In here," Rory called back. "How was your date?"

Lorelai walked into the kitchen. "It was good."

"Tell me everything," Rory said.

"Give me a second," Lorelai said opening the freezer. She took out a pint of ice cream. "Luke's not too big on eating junk food and I am going through withdrawal."

"Get two spoons," Rory said.

"Way ahead of you, sister," Lorelai said. She sat down across from her daughter.

"So where did you go? What did you two do? Did he get all dressed up?"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders. "Well, he did break out the nice flannel. The flannel that he saves for special occasions." 

"What about the cap?"

She laughed. "Well he wore it for the car ride, but when we got to the restaurant his head was cap-less. It was weird. I told him he didn't look like himself. I told him he looked like Luke's long-lost, fancier cousin Duke. And then I asked him if I could call him Duke when he wasn't wearing a cap. Can you believe that he said no?"

"Where did you go?"

"We went to a Chinese restaurant. One of those healthy ones." She said "healthy" like it was a dirty word.

"What did you get?" 

"Let me tell you, my options were very limited. I ended up getting some super healthy chicken and vegetable dish. Once I poured soy sauce on the chicken and gave Luke all my vegetables, I was happy."

"Was it weird?"

"The meal?"

"No," Rory said. "Being on a date with Luke."

"Yes," she admitted. "We were nervous with each other at first. Like we didn't know how to talk to each other in this setting. But it got a little easier."

"That's good. Did you do anything after dinner?"

"Yes," Lorelai said happily. "Somehow he found this place…this magnificent place…that somehow both serves coffee and vile, healthy fruit-related juice drinks. And with this simple act, a compromise was reached. It was wonderful."

"If only all compromises were that easy…" Rory mused.

"There isn't one disagreement that a café serving both a steaming cup of coffee and an orange-strawberry-wheat germ-bee pollen concoction couldn't solve."

"Sounds like cartoon superheroes."

"That would be so cool!" Lorelai said. "The crazy adventures of Java, the fun, carefree, caffeinated hero, and Juicy, the anal-retentive, health-conscious, nerdy sidekick. I would so watch that."

Rory laughed. "Back to the date."

"Oh right. We drove back here. That's it."

"That's it?" Rory asked.

"He kissed me and then…" she smiled softly.

"What? Nothing dirty?"

"No, it's our first date. He said to me 'I guess it's official now" and that was it."

"What's official?"

"That we're dating. It's so weird. I am dating Luke," she said trying it out.

"And tomorrow he's going to meet your parents." Rory pointed out.

"I know," Lorelai said. "That's what I'm a little afraid of."

Friday morning

"Mom, oh good you're there," Lorelai said.

"Where else would I be? You aren't calling to cancel tonight?" Emily asked.

"No."

"And the Iceman is coming?"

"Mom, he does have a name."

"I am perfectly aware of that. I wasn't planning on calling him that to his face."

"So when you meet him you're going to say 'Hello, Luke, nice to meet you.'?"

"What part of that sentence do you object to?"

"Well actually, " Lorelai said, an idea forming in her head. "His real name is Lucas. And he likes people 

to call him that when he first meets them. Something about not liking people to get too familiar with him before he knows them."

"That sounds reasonable."

"It was a couple of days before Rory and I were allowed to call him Luke. If he allows you and Dad to call him Luke right away, that's a very good sign."

"Well, we do want him to like us. God only knows what you've told him about us."

"Nothing bad, Mom. Oh I did tell him about the whole child sweatshop ring you two were involved in, but other than that…"

"Honestly Lorelai, I don't know why you say the things you do sometimes." 

They said goodbye and hung up.

Friday night

"You're early," Rory said.

"I'm on time," Luke told her.

"That's early. She's still getting ready. Come on in," she said opening the door.

"You look so different," Rory said. He was dressed in black pants and a nice white shirt. No cap to speak of. She grinned. "Almost like a long-lost, fancier cousin…possibly named Duke."

"Don't start," he said and turned away so Rory wouldn't see his smile. She still saw it.

"Okay, that's it," Lorelai said coming downstairs. "Rory, we are definitely going shopping tomorrow. It was either this dress or going naked and breaking out some body paint to make it look like I was wearing…" She stopped when she saw Luke. "Oh hey. Didn't expect to see you here."

"So I imagined the invitation last week?" he asked.

"No, I mean I didn't expect to see you yet. Okay I'm ready. Let's go."

They let Rory walk ahead and shared a quick kiss. "I was just kidding about the body paint," Lorelai said. 

"Oh," Luke said. "Too bad," he said. He walked ahead.

She smiled surprised. "Dirty" she thought to herself. She must be rubbing off on him. Hee, that was dirty too. She followed them into the car.

"So any last instructions?" Luke asked as they stood outside.

"Nope, you're on your own, soldier," Lorelai said. 

"Our prayers are with you," Rory said.

"Remember the world is depending on you," Lorelai added.

"Try to get a damn straight answer…" Luke muttered shaking his head.

"Just show her some of that patented Danes charm and they'll be in loooooove with you," Lorelai said.

Rory reached out to press the doorbell. "Be strong," she instructed Luke. 

Lorelai turned to Luke. "I'll tell you what Rory and I tell each other whenever we don't really want to come here. It'll be over in a few hours and then Luke will make you a cheeseburger. Oh wait, that really doesn't help you, does it?"

The door finally opened. "Come in," Emily said. "Welcome Lucas."

Luke looked at her for a second before saying. "Call me, Luke, Mrs. Gilmore." He shot Lorelei a dirty look.

Emily beamed. "And I'm Emily." When Luke's back was turned, Lorelai gave her mom a thumbs-up sign.

Richard stood up to say hello to everyone. He held out his hand to Luke. "Glad you could come, Lucas."

Luke shook it and said. "Luke, Mr. Gilmore. Call me Luke." He shot Lorelai another dirty look.

"Well, fine then. Call me Richard. Who wants drinks?"

After everyone was settled, Emily turned to Luke and Lorelai. "So, I hear you two went out last night. What did you do?"

"We went to this healthy Chinese restaurant and then to a coffee/juice place." Lorelai said.

"I know my daughter doesn't eat well, so all this health food must be your doing," Emily said.

"I try to eat healthy," Luke admitted. 

"Well you must be a good influence on the girls."

Lorelai laughed. "Mom, he's our supplier. Who do you think makes us burgers and fries on a daily basis?"

"That isn't healthy for you. If you won't think of your own health, at least think of Rory's. It's not healthy to eat like that all the time. You two don't need to diet to lose weight, but you need to eat healthier."

"My former partner had this assistant," Richard began, "who was always on this weird diet. Some days she wouldn't eat anything; other days she would eat everything. She used to go through whole cartons of doughnuts and cakes. She was a nice enough girl, but always taking restroom breaks."

"Umm dad," Lorelai said, "that's not a weird diet. She was probably bulimic. Hey that reminds me, did you hear the one about the bulimic's birthday party?"

"Mom," Rory hissed. She made a throat-slashing gesture. Lorelai nodded.

A few minutes later they all sat down to dinner. They stuck to safe, pleasant topics. Rory's upcoming seminar in Washington and Sookie's wedding.

"I was glad to see that you finally joined everyone at the wedding Luke," Emily said.

"I had some business to take care of before I was free," he lied.

"Yes," Richard said. "We were almost late as well. I had some phone calls to make."

"It was very nice to see you, although I must admit I have had more skilled dance partners in my life." Emily said.

Luke looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry again."

"That was a joke," Lorelai said. "Trust me. I'm fluent in Emily." 

"Don't be rude," Emily said. Then she smiled again at Luke. 

"Now, Luke," Richard said. "You own that little diner, right?"

"Right," he said.

"How long have you owned it?"

"Almost 20 years," he said relieved. He'd rather speak about his diner than his lack of dancing skills any day.

"And has it been successful for you?" Richard asked. "Because I just read this wonderful book on small businesses…"

Emily and Lorelai met each other's eyes. They made some excuse about checking on dessert and went into the kitchen. Rory followed them in after two seconds of business-talk.

"I like him," Emily said. "He's a nice guy."

"He is," Lorelai said. "I know he's not superrich and I've heard that his dancing leaves something to be desired…"

"He's good to you and to Rory, isn't he?" Emily asked.

"Very good," Lorelai said.

"Very very good," Rory said.

"Well, that's what matters doesn't it?" Emily asked. She picked up the plate of cookies and went into the dining room.

"She never stops surprising me," Lorelai said to Rory. They walked back into the dining room.

"So it's over," Lorelai said to Rory and Luke as they drove home. Richard had lent Luke seven business books and Emily had lent him one on ballroom dancing.

"They're nice people," he said. 

"They're surprising. I'll give them that," Lorelai said. "Let's go to the diner."

He sighed. "Coffee and donuts only. I'm not cooking."

Lorelai looked over her shoulder to Rory. "Sounds good to me," Rory said.

Lorelai looked over to Luke. "Sounds like a deal." A second passed. "Lucas."

A/N--Bad ending, I know. So should we end this here or continue? If you want another part, I am very open to suggestions. I am all for continuing this, but unlike "Baskets," which had a definite linear plot, I have no idea what to do next. Ideas are very welcome. If not, then "The End."J 


End file.
